Not applicable to this application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to material dispensers and more specifically it relates to a material dispensing apparatus with line level for conveniently storing and providing access to a line level within a material dispenser.
2. Description of Related Art
Line levels and elongate material dispensers have been in use for years. Construction workers, including carpenters, masonry workers, steel workers, and the like frequently use elongate lengths of heavy string, often referred to as xe2x80x9cconstruction linexe2x80x9d, pulled taut between various points in order to establish straight lines. Straight lines are often necessary to aide in taking measurements or to properly align structural elements during construction. The workers often times utilize a line level that removably attaches to the taut construction line to ensure the levelness of the construction line.
Conventional elongate material dispensers commonly have a handle structure with a structure for rotatably receiving a spool of elongate material such as but not limited to string, cord or rope. Elongate material dispensers are manufactured in various styles that are all capable of dispensing elongate material. Examples of elongate material dispensers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,739 to Black et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,635 to Black et al.
Line levels have also been in use for years and are utilized to determine whether a string placed in tension is level. Line levels have two opposing hook members that are typically reversed to provide a positive catch upon the string as best illustrated in FIG. 3 of the drawings. U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,967 to Dufour and U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,386 to Streeter illustrate line levels suitable for usage with the present invention.
The main problem with conventional material dispensers and line levels is that there is no convenient location to store and provide access to the line levels during non-usage of the line level. A further problem with the prior art is that line levels are often times misplaced, lost, broken or damaged since there is no convenient storage location. Another problem is that it can be time consuming for workers on a construction site to locate a line level which may be in a completely separate location from the elongate material dispenser.
Examples of patented devices which are related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,844 to Riggins, Sr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,588 to Horton, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,148,529 to Kennedy; U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,219 to Wakefield et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,167 to Huat; U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,203 to Vasile; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,095 to de Chollet.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for conveniently storing and providing access to a line level within a material dispenser. Conventional elongate material dispensers do not provide a convenient location to store and provide access to a line level during non-usage of the line level.
In these respects, the material dispensing apparatus with line level according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently storing and providing access to a line level within a material dispenser.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of material dispensers now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new material dispensing apparatus with line level construction wherein the same can be utilized for conveniently storing and providing access to a line level within a material dispenser.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new material dispensing apparatus with line level that has many of the advantages of the material dispensers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new material dispensing apparatus with line level which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art material dispensers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a shoulder having a receiver cavity, a first catch member and a second catch member attached to the shoulder within the receiver cavity, and a line level having a first nub and a second nub at opposing ends thereof. The nubs are catchably received within the catch members when the line level is positioned within the receiver cavity. An alternative embodiment utilizes the hooks of the line level to engage members extending inwardly from the receiver cavity.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a material dispensing apparatus with line level that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a material dispensing apparatus with line level for conveniently storing and providing access to a line level within a material dispenser.
Another object is to provide a material dispensing apparatus with line level that provides convenient access to a line level at all times during the usage of an elongate material dispenser.
An additional object is to provide a material dispensing apparatus with line level that reduces the likelihood of accidentally losing, damaging, misplacing or destroying a line level.
A further object is to provide a material dispensing apparatus with line level that reduces employee time on construction projects.
Another object is to provide a material dispensing apparatus with line level that is capable of being utilized with various types of line levels.
A further object is to provide a material dispensing apparatus with line level that may be utilized within various styles of elongate material dispensers.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.